Mine to Hold Forever
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Its christmas, and Yami intends to make it perfect for Yugi by ensuring a simple wish comes true. ONESHOT.


_MINE TO HOLD FOREVER_

_Yippee!! its my first one shot!! And it is also my first Christmas themed fic!!_

_This is dedicated to one of my favourite authors here on . Merry Christmas s2teennovelist! This is written just for you :) I hope you enjoy it._

_To all puzzleshipping fans, I also hope you enjoy this, and merry christmas to all!!_

_disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters._

_I also do not own "The Grinch that stole Christmas" , or 'Cinderella'....their roles in this are only minor, but thought I'd best make that clear._

_****_

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Yami glanced around from the TV to the clock he could barely see in the dark room.

It read ten minutes until midnight.

Smiling, he stretched his relaxed form free of where it had been molded into the couch for the last half an hour or so, before glancing to the corner of the room, where the small but beautifully decorated fake pine tree stood, wrapped up in various coloured tinsel, and almost void of any free green spots as there were so many ball balls and other decorations plaguing it like some gorgeous, rainbow virus. There really were too many on the poor tree, it reminded him of the story of the Greek god Atlas, but dear little Yugi had been determined to find a spot for every single one.

With a warm smile, he looked to the stairs, which led the way to the room where his darling little hikari lay sleeping.

_All the stars are out to play and celebrate this night with us…_

_The sky is a diamond showered ocean, looking its finest as it prepares_

_To welcome the celebrated dawn._

Yawning, Yami allowed his head to rest back, but forbid his eyes from closing. He had been awake for the entire night so far, he would not fail in the last few minutes. He focused his crimson orbs back to the TV before him, the only source of light within the room, save for the tiny multicoloured bulbs making the tree almost glow, the colours shining faintly upon the floor, walls and ceiling like his own private aurora borealis. The golden star that crowned the tree sparkled from the lights reflecting off its shiny exterior. Beneath the tree presents stood anxiously, adorned in wrapping and ribbons, waiting for their cue when excited hands pulled them from beneath the pine tree.

_The white carpet of snow has been rolled out…_

_The stage is set._

_Now only time delays your appearance._

The DVD playing was 'The Grinch that stole Christmas', a movie Yugi had always insisted on watching every Christmas since the one Yami had presented him with it. Despite watching it so many times, he never once regretted sitting down on the couch with his hikari, the boy's child-like laughter renewing the movie's excitement every time.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Five minutes to go, Yami looked to a certain present beneath the tree. A small box dressed in violet wrapping with a golden ribbon. It seemed to stare back at him, almost begging.

'_Just a little longer. It's almost time.'_

He stood then, his legs wobbling slightly, having only been used for getting up to change the movie every few hours the entire night. The TV was switched off, so now, the tree took its position as the solo act within the room. Smiling to show his promise of return, he left the room…ready and set for its performance…and made his way silently up the stairs, checking that one of the sleeves on his jacket was covering his wrist. He looked pretty silly with a jacket over his pajamas, but the singlet covering his top half wasn't going to do the job he needed. Besides, he didn't mind, it was worth it.

He felt his own excitement bubbling within his stomach as he came to a door, and gently hushed it for now, after all, there was no point in jumping the gun after getting this far. The door itself seemed willing to play along with his game, and was quieter than a soft breeze as it opened. He stepped in, looking straight to the corner where he knew the bed was. Curled up tight beneath a thick, warm blanket, looking as carefree and innocent as a child, was the one he had come to care for more than anyone.

_It must be a crime to disturb an entity of pureness…_

_But please forgive my sins…_

_As your happiness is my only intention._

He sat by the boy, a side of his heart furious that he would dare consider prying the small one from the tender embrace of sleep. None the less, he finally pulled the blanket back carefully, and picked the tiny figure up, cradling him close to his chest like he really was a precious child. He left as quietly as he had come, taking the greatest of care as he descended the stairs, even though the sleeping boy was so very light. He returned to the prepared room where he resumed his position on the couch. A silent cheer greeted him, as even the air seemed to halt in order to begin the countdown.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

One minute.

Just one minute that Yami knew would take an eternity to finish, and still he could not tear his eyes from the clock. The seconds inched by slowly, not cruelly, but more to tease Yami, to build up his excitement to the brink of his control…

_DONG._

The clock finally announced that it was time, and the room itself seemed to sigh, Yami copying it. His eyes drifted to the boy in his arms, one of his strong hands gliding over the soft skin of his face.

"Yugi?"

_Let this day keep its promise of happiness and cheer…_

_Share this moment with me,_

_And grant me the one gift I desire._

The smaller boy twitched in his arms, but only moved enough to rest his face against the chest of the one holding him. Giving the quietest chuckle, Yami leant down to place a gentle kiss upon his hikari's cheek.

"Awaken little angel, the birth of the day requests your presence."

The boy shifted again, his body automatically breathing in deeply, and as the clocked announced the day's arrival for the twelfth time, the beautiful amethyst eyes slipped open.

Yugi blinked a few times, his mind clearly trying to make sense of just why he was awake, before he tilted his head up, meeting orbs of the warmest crimson.

"Merry Christmas Aibou."

Yami's whisper was filled with every ounce of love he could fit into the three words, his heart expanding to fit his own happiness, as he watched the small boy slowly wake up, looking around as his mind came to understand and accept what it had heard.

"Yami?" Came the cherub sweet voice, "Is it…really Christmas? What time is it?"

"Its midnight hikari."

Yami left it there to allow Yugi to absorb those words; he knew the small boy would understand.

****

"_Now don't you boys go waking up too early again! Your old enough to wait for your grandpa to get out of bed on Christmas morning!" Sugoroku scolded lightly._

"_Grandpa if we let you sleep in, you won't get up until after midday!" Yugi laughed from the kitchen as he poured himself a drink._

_Yami grinned at the comment from where he sat on the couch reading._

"_And what may I ask is wrong with that?? It's Christmas isn't it? A middle aged man like myself should be entitled to a sleep in on such a day!" Sugoroku argued._

_Both Yugi and Yami snorted loudly at the 'middle aged' comment, before cracking into laughter, Yugi almost choking on his juice, and Yami gripping the back of the sofa so he didn't fall off. Sugoroku gave an indignant frown, but soon laughed with them. _

"_Just wait grandpa, you won't complain about me being awake before seven the day I wake up at midnight!" Yugi chuckled as he cleaned up the juice he'd spilt._

"_You've been promising to do that since you were four Yugi, and you've never once managed to accomplish it." Sugoroku stated._

" _I would have if you didn't forbid me turning my alarm on!" Yugi debated._

" _I can hear both yours and yami's alarms from my room! You're not waking me up at that time just because you can't wait a few hours." Sugoroku answered firmly._

"_Hmph! Well I'll still do it one day! And I'll open my first present then to!" Yugi announced strongly, but then grinned widely, and headed upstairs._

_Yami watched him go, his eyebrow raising slightly, as a curious smile crept onto his face, his mind automatically going to work._

****

Yami could see when his hikari's thoughts finally joined his own in the memory of yesterday afternoon.

The large amethysts lit up, making the boy appear more awake than he really was.

He looked back up to his dark half, a smile breaking out uncontrollably over his innocent face.

"Yami…" His voice quivered with the same joy threatening to spill from his eyes.

Yami felt his own smile grow, before he reluctantly placed the boy on the couch as he stood up, and wandered over to the Christmas tree. He carefully picked up the small present he'd been focused on earlier, and returned to Yugi's side.

"It's your choice Hikari, but would you do me the honor of making my present your first one?" He asked quietly, holding the small violet package out in offering.

Yugi's answer was already on his face, as he gratefully took the present, his and Yami's fingers touching for a few seconds.

"You'll always be first." He whispered in return, holding Yami's gaze for some time, before looking to the small present.

His tiny fingers worked carefully as they pulled the ribbon free, and slowly pulled the sticky tape from the wrapping, refusing to tear the beautiful violet paper. As he pulled the paper away, he found a simple but lovely black box about the size of his palm, and appeared to barely control his eagerness as he opened it just as carefully.

Within the box sat a bracelet. It was made of two thick golden pieces of metal, molded tightly side by side. In the centre, they broke the almost perfect circle by forming the outline of an upside down triangle, the inside of the metal forming a large eye, the same type of eye that identified the sennen items. Beneath the eye was the smallest, thinnest sheet of amethyst coloured crystal, rimmed by the triangle, and within the eye, a ruby sat in place of the pupil.

Little Yugi was speechless, even as he finally managed to pull his eyes from the stunning bracelet and look back to Yami, who brushed his hand over his cheek once more.

"It was the best I could do…" He began quickly, as he raised his arm, and used his free hand to carefully pull back his jacket from his wrist, surprise appearing on Yugi's face again as a bracelet just like the one in his hand was revealed, the only difference being that the crystal sheet was crimson red, and the jewel in the eye an amethyst.

"It was the best I could do…to show how so very beautiful you are to me Aibou." Yami began again, "No matter who or what I am, you are the centre of my heart, and the jewel within my eye."

Yugi's tears trickled down his face, as he leant forward to embrace his dark half.

"Thank you…thank you so much Yami….I'll never regret putting the sennen puzzle together, because having you is more than worth those hours spent solving it. You're my heart aswell. No one could ever replace you as my jewel."

Yami held his love close to his chest, almost ready to cry with him. They stayed like that for a time that neither counted, before pulling away just enough that Yami could take the bracelet, and slide it onto his hikari's small wrist. Yugi smiled, his weariness starting to creep back into his eyes.

They held each other's hand, their fingers intertwining as their bracelets touched lightly. No sound dared to break the peace, as they just enjoyed the sheer bliss of one another's company.

"Aishiteru." Came the whisper from them both, as they moved closer once more, both shutting their eyes as their lips closed the gap between them.

The kiss was so gentle, and yet seemed to erupt with the combined emotions from both boys. As always, time and everything in existence momentarily faded away, as the bond created by both the sennen puzzle, and their own hearts wrapped around them, growing even stronger, though either boy would normally say that was impossible.

They both pulled away after just a moment, and Yugi curled up against Yami once more.

The taller boy could feel his hikari fading fast from consciousness, but wanted to preserve this moment just a little longer.

"What now…?" Yugi mumbled eventually, sleep now trying to claim his voice.

"Now, we both go back to sleep, before Santa returns and tells us off for being awake." Yami answered calmly.

A weak giggle left Yugi.

" I thought I was the one who pretended Santa would tell us off."

Yami just smiled, resting his cheek upon Yugi's crown of soft hair. They may have both been too old to believe in Santa anymore, but Yugi still liked to pretend, making both Yami and his grandpa laugh when he'd playfully call out, _'better get to bed! Santa won't come if your awake!' _every Christmas Eve.

But as Yugi drifted to sleep once more in Yami's arms, the crimson eyed boy just sat there, thinking that perhaps… in some form…Santa did indeed exist.

Maybe he wasn't a jolly man in a red suit that placed the presents under the tree…perhaps there was no workshop in the middle of the North Pole…perhaps he didn't fly around in a sleigh and come down chimneys…

But Yami had still received what he really wanted. He had been blessed with a true gift.

_This night may not linger, but it is mine to hold forever…_

_For you have given me a true gift of Christmas…_

_You have given me your smile._

"Thank you aibou." He whispered, placing one final kiss to the sleeping boy's head.

He stood slowly, letting his eyes trail over the room that had been the perfect host. So subtle and yet so magical.

Perhaps there was no Santa or reindeers or North Pole…

…but there _was_ a spirit of Christmas.

It had granted his wish, and smiled upon him, but this was a Cinderella moment, and midnight had already come and gone.

With a final thank you, he left the room to the magical silence that filled every home before the dawn, for this was the time for the spirits to celebrate.

This was the time for the magic of Christmas to truly exist.

****

_Yay!! Hope you enjoyed it everyone!_

_*blinks*....lol...I admit that I also sometimes like to joke around about santa like yugi. And why not? Hes an image of christmas ^-^_

_Again, merry christmas s2Teennovelist!_

_And merry christmas to everyone who loves fanfiction!_

_*brings out baskets of plushies and cookies for each and every reader!*_


End file.
